dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harleen Quinzel (Earth -0)
Harleen Quinzel is the fan-favorite "feminist" lady who gets beat up by the Joker and has inspired Tumblr users across the web to set her up as her roll-model. Oh, and she's a Batman villain I guess. History Honestly I don't even know why people adore her so much. She's just a wacko like every other Batman villain who just so happens to be under dressed. Like seriously, the first image on this page was the best I could find that wasn't horrendously under dressed. Looks like she just woke up, or looked stupid. *sigh* Oh ahem. So where do I begin? Oh yeah. She has a pretty straightforward origin, I guess. She started off on a TV show called Batman: The Animated Series. (Best Batman TV series, BTW). There, she decided to be the stupidest doctor ever and decided to mentally analyze the Joker.(There's already a comic book about that, sister. You should have read that instead.) As a result, things don't go so well. She falls in love with the clown and decides to break him out of jail. That doesn't turn out so well in the long run. As she decides to be Joker's literal side-kick, she gets beat up by the two biggest lunatics in town: Batman and the Joker. After being Joker's girlfriend for such a long time, she decides to leave him and becomes her own villain. That also doesn't turn out very well. For one thing, Batman was an issue. The other thing was that she would have to compete with actual SUPER villains, like Bane and the governor of California. Needless to say, she managed to go by and actually scrape up a meal every now and then. However, she eventually gave up and went back to obsessing over the Joker. Yep. 10/10 best role-model for women. Personality DO NOT TRUST!!!!!!!! Oh erm ahem. Sorry, dunno where that came from. Basically, Harley Quinn is that one chick you see at lunch in high school with all the make-up and the dyed hair and terrible make-up, explaining how bad her life is and yet saying she hates men and is the best. Basically, she doesn't make sense. Yeah. Let's go with that. She has this weird obsession with the Joker. She has really bad taste. Seriously, look at how she dresses and who she dates. That alone should tell you she's terrible at making choices. Gosh. Tools Weapons *'Bat:' Because what's more ironic than to hit Batman with, well, an actual bat? 10/10 funny joke would tell again. *'Hammer:' It's hammer time. Trivia *'Harley Quinn sucks and I hate her.' **No but seriously, I think she's a shell of what she once was. Nowadays she's basically becoming Deadpool but for DC. She used to be good, but now she's just about humor. They even ruined her origin story in New 52. Gosh she's not supposed to be the same crazy as the Joker. She's supposed to be insane in the fact that she fell for him in the first place. But oh well. **Also tumblr ruined her k thnx bai *I wrote this page completely with rage. You're welcome. <3 Category:Joke Articles Category:Bad Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BIONICLEToa Category:Villains